The Two Sons
by Innortal
Summary: Genma and his two sons start there ten year training journey. But destiny has plans for Daikura, unfortunately, it means he has to clean up after Genma and Ranma. What do the new futures hold? AU


**cChapter 1**

**Beginning of the Journey**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genma sat on the back porch, watching his two sons spar in the backyard. _My two boys will be the best in the world. Lucky I was able to convince Nodoka to allow me take them on the trip._

"Not quick enough Ranma!" shouted the older boy with red hair.

He looked back to the two boys. His oldest son by a year was Daikura. The boy had the same red hair that matched his mother's. The youngest was Ranma, who had thick black hair like his father. Both boys had impressed their father with their gift to master whatever technique of martial arts that they were exposed to in a fraction of the time it took most people.

Ranma had just performed a leg sweep on Daikura, which Daikura was able to counter by landing his palm on the ground, and pushing himself off the ground and launching a kick at Ranma. Ranma dodged the kick and grabbed Daikura's leg, trying to swing him around. Daikura bent his leg and landed a kick against Ranma's chest, sending the boy backwards. Daikura was released, and used his momentum to flip before landing on his feet, saying "I win!"

They had been playing a game that Nodoka told them about. The whole objective was to avoid a direct hit by blocking or avoiding, thus improving your defensive abilities. At first the boys merely spent a few minutes at most doing it, but this last round had lasted nearly an hour. _This trip will be a good chance to work on their offensive capabilities._

"Come inside boys, dinner is ready and we still have to pack, tomorrow we begin our training journey."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three males now slept in an abandoned temple, a small campfire still going. They had made it halfway to a town where Genma had heard of some new types of martial arts were being developed, and wanted his boys to be there.

But not even an abandoned temple is one free of power.

Daikura sat up, looking around. He didn't see his father or brother, but also noticed that the fire was gone, and the vines were missing. _I thought this temple was abandoned. Don't tell me pops brought us here without asking permission._

A sound of chanting drew the seven year old down a hallway lined with torches. He entered a room filled with light, an elderly man sitting by a stone pool, simply chanting to himself. Daikura drew near him, intent on apologizing to the man for disturbing his temple. _If I'm lucky, he can tell me where Ranma and pops went._

The man stopped chanting, and turned to face the young kid. "I was wondering which of you two it would be. I knew your father wasn't it, he thinks too much about his own convenience to be a Chosen."

Daikura simply looked at him. He wanted to tell him he was wrong, but his mind flashed back to some instances of "training" that just seemed to be pops trying to get out of ordinary chores. "Um, I don't know what a Chosen is, but I apologize for disturbing you, we thought this place was abandoned. I'm just looking for my family. But if you want me to, I'll leave."

The old man laughed a little. "Child, I have been waiting for you. Since you are the Chosen, I figured you would know something of this place. I guess the training has become a little lax over the years. Please sit!" The man motioned towards a pillow on the other side of the pool.

Daikura moved to the other side of the pool, not taking his eyes off the old man. _Training, I need training to be here. Damn you pops! You screwed this up again. Whatever I have to give to this old man, I am taking out twice as much on your ass when I find you._

"Now my child, it is not nice to think such things about your father, as well as you should know I will not be fighting you."

_Did he hear my thoughts or did I say those out loud?_

The old man laughed. "My child, after 300 years of practice, I am certain one day you will learn to read minds. Many people do not know how much of an open book they really are."

Daikura sat down on the pillow, staring at the old man. "So I guess that means you know what I want to know, and how far I'd be willing to get it, so why not answer my questions instead of asking me anything?"

"Certainly. A Chosen is a guardian of sorts. They try to arrange events so that the best possible outcomes will occur. They have the abilities to discover which possibilities offer the best outcomes, and thus try to ensure they occur." The old man waved his hand over the pond, producing a blue ball of energy that floated between the two.

"This is all my knowledge, as well as some of my wisdom. When you absorb this, you will be able to see the Paths of Destiny?"

"What are those?"

"The Paths of Destiny allow someone to see a most probable future. Now they won't show you if you will win a fight or if someone has a better hand in a card game than you do, but more often than not, they show you how a decision will adversely affect someone; such as would they get killed, or be forever crushed by it."

"Wow!" exclaimed the little kid. "So I'll be able to see the future and keep bad things from happening?"

"Yes and no. You see, some bad things must happen, if they will lead to a much larger good thing. If that's the case, then the Paths will try and stop you, often sending you on a side mission so that the bad event can take place. But it is never anything fatal on either side."

"Wow!"

_This kid is easily impressed, but come to think of it, so was I when I first was told I was a Chosen. _"Now kid, if this works, you have to be careful who you reveal it to, as well as you'll need to hide your eyes. When the Paths are revealed, your eyes will glow blue. Can you handle that?"

"Will it allow me to help people?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll do it."

The blue ball flew towards Daikura.

The next thing he knew, his father was waking them up, saying that they needed to get going. No one was looking at Daikura when his eyes began to glow blue, showing him the next few years. _Oh man, this is gonna be a rough childhood._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura was running as fast as he could, trying to find her before she either got hurt, lost, or worse. _Damn you pops! She was just a little girl. You knew about your promise to the Tendos and you still did it. Idiot! And you drugged me to boot, knowing I wouldn't leave her behind if I knew._

_Paths of Destiny? Is that why I didn't see this coming? Is this one of the events in my brother's life that had to happen?_

_No! I will not let this girl suffer because of us, she deserves better than that._

He stopped along the road when he heard a girl crying. He looked around, finally spotting a lone figure along the roadside, crying. _Good, I found her._ "Ucchan?"

The girl turned her head from between her knees, seeing who had called her. "Dai-kun? Dai-kun!" She ran towards him, immediately grabbing him and wrapping her arms around the guy. "I thought you guys left me. Why'd you run away?"

Daikura patted her head before hugging her back. "It was my idiot father's idea. The old man actually drugged me so I wouldn't stop him. My little brother is so clueless about certain things, he actually thought you were waving goodbye. Hell, he doesn't even know you're a girl."

Ukyo stepped back from the young boy, a clenched fist at her sides. She stared angrily at the ground. "I'm going to kill that asshole!"

Daikura stepped back, feeling a slight bit of fear. _This could get bad. _"Which asshole Ucchan?"

She looked at him, her eyes slightly red from either her planned intentions or from the crying she had just finished doing. "Your idiot father and Ranchan, I thought we were engaged!"

Daikura calmed down. _At least she didn't include me. _"Don't be mad at my brother Ucchan. I only recognized you as a girl because I asked my mother about things like that a few days before we began our training journey. Ranma only thinks females have big chests, a lesson I'm certain our father taught him. But I do agree on one point; you should beat the shit out of my old man for doing this to you."

The little girl calmed down, looking at her friend, another option she had for the engagement. She wrapped her arms around him, looking into his eyes. _He's just as nice as Ranchan, plus he at least worked off the food he ate._ "Can we go get that older asshole now?"

Daikura's eyes glowed blue. He had a vision of an older Ukyo, pushing a young redheaded woman out of the way, taking an arrow in her chest.

Ukyo; seeing her friend's eyes glow blue, backed up, a look of fear showing on her face. "What the hell was that!?"

Daikura looked at her, the blue glow gone from his eyes. He rubbed the back of his head. _Better tell her the truth and hope she doesn't ask about what I saw. _"I saw a path of destiny. It's a little ability I have. When I face a major decision, it happens to let me know if the decision is right or wrong. When you asked for me to take you with us, it showed me something and that was why my eyes glowed blue. It was bad Ucchan, very bad."

The girl looked at him again, tears in her eyes. "Are you saying that because you don't want me to come with you?"

Daikura ran to her, wrapping his arms around her, tears falling from his eyes. "I want you to come with us Ucchan, but the vision, if I didn't do something to stop it from coming true, it would happen. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen to you."

She looked up at him, his eyes shut with tears still coming out. "What happened to me in the vision?"

Daikura opened his eyes. "Something very bad. I won't let it happen to you. You deserve a long and happy life Ucchan. But if you come with us, it won't be. Please don't ask me anymore about it."

The girl continued to stare towards his eyes. _He really cares about me. Plus, he is a little smarter than Ranchan. _"Then what am I supposed to do, I can't go back to my father, he'd disown me rather than accept the fact that your dad ditched me?"

Daikura thought about it, his tears momentarily gone. _Why can't the damn thing show me the right path for once instead of all the ones it will go wrong for?_

_All right, let's see. She can't go back home, or she'll be thrown out by her father. If she comes with us, she'll die. So that only leaves taking her to live with someone else. But who? Who do I know who would raise her like their own daughter, as well as earn her love and respect without trying to whore her out to another bachelor?_

Finally thinking of the perfect person, he waited for a vision. But none came. _I guess it is the right answer._ "Come on Ucchan, I can take you to someplace nice, where I can visit you and one day, Ranma and my idiot father will come to." With that said he grabbed the girls hand and headed off for Tokyo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nodoka Saotome was sweeping the walk in front of her new house. Shortly after they had left for a ten-year training journey, she had moved to this new place. It was much bigger than their old house, so now Daikura and Ranma would each have their own rooms. They would even have a large backyard to train in.

_But how long will it be before I see them?_

It was then that she noticed a young boy carrying another young child on his back. He was running at a fast pace, but the child on his back appeared to be asleep. As they approached, she noticed who the young man was. "MY SON!!!" She then proceeded to give her son, as well as the guest sleeping on his back, a giant hug.

"Mom...can't breathe...need air!"

The girl behind him was much farther along. _What is that bright light? Grandma, is that you?_

Nodoka, seeing the two children begin to turn blue, released them. "Oh, I'm so sorry son, I haven't seen you for almost a year, please come inside." She then noticed that the girl who had been on her son's back was now hiding behind her son. _Oh my, she seems to really like my son, it's so cute!_

"Mom, I need to ask you a favor, but can we take a nap first? You have any idea how hard it is to find a phone booth with a full phonebook in it to get your new address?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyo was sitting in the living room, eating some sandwiches and drinking tea that Mrs. Saotome had provided. After their nap, she had invited them to tell her why one son was back and another with their father was still missing. Daikura then related to her all the events that had transpired, including Ukyo's failed engagement.

Upon hearing this, Nodoka whipped out a katana blade and impaled the table with it. "When I find that rat bastard father of yours, I will skin him alive and feed his manhood to the birds."

Ukyo smiled. "I think I'm going to like living here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura was on his way back to rendezvous with his father and brother, when he ran into a monk. The monk dropped two bags, which Daikura quickly grabbed and ran after him. "Mister, you dropped these."

The monk turned towards the child. "Young man, why didn't you keep them, or look at them."

"Because, they are yours. I wouldn't want someone looking at my stuff."

The monk just smiled. _He will do._ He proceeded to take off his backpack, and place the two bags inside, before handing the backpack to the young boy. "This is a backpack that contains lost things. All you need to do is open it and place you hand inside. The backpack will know what you need and allow you to grab it. If it is lost through time, history, or carelessness, then it is in here. Try it."

Daikura reached inside, and pulled out a toy he had when he was three. "Cool, I lost this a long time ago. How can I thank you mister?"

"Use it well child, just use it well."

As Daikura headed off down the road with his new backpack, the monk faded from existence. _I guess the new Chosen should have that. It belonged to all the ones before him. I wonder if I should have told the kid about the dragons inside of it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did what to him?!" Ranma screamed at his father.

"He said that since you went through it, he would too, to show how sorry he was not to go through it first. You didn't object."

Ranma punched Genma in the head. "I was a cat for Christ's sake. Get him out of there!"

They were disturbed by the steel cover flying off. A red blur jumped out of the hole, followed by several dozen cats running in the opposite direction. The red blur stood before Ranma and his father, before either recognized it as Daikura. His eyes were glowing yellow, as well as he was standing like a cat. "Sorry I'm late father, I just needed to talk to the cats, and figure out how to thank you for teaching my little brother this technique without reading the fact that on the next page it says it was banned."

Ranma, upon seeing the cats, went Neko as well, and leapt to stand beside his brother, both now in cat postures. "It would appear my little brother wishes to thank you as well." His eyes glowed green for a minute (blue yellow green), before returning to yellow. "And I can say with certainty father, it will hurt you a hell of a lot more than it will hurt us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura; now twelve years old, was walking along a road, returning from another trip where he was trying to gain a better understanding of the Neko-kun. _Damn it! I promised I would help Ranma, and all I seem to be able to do is just come up with meditation techniques to try and help him gain some control over his fears. How come I was able to control it and he can't!_

_Oh yeah, it was designed to be a berserker technique. I'm the one who screwed it up by talking to the cats._

He continued on this self hatred rant for another five minutes before he came across two girls crying. "Are you two OK, what's the matter?"

The older of the two, about Daikura's age began to speak. "We are looking for our father, Soun Tendo. He taught us some of the Anything Goes Style of Martial Arts, and told us we could inherit his dojo. But he left again and we have been searching for him."

Daikura quickly scanned their minds, reliving the time they met their 'father'. _I recognize that guy, it's the one my father refers to as Him We Shall Not Name. I guess he tricked the girls into thinking that he was their father. From what I've learned of the old pervert, it was probably one of the few nice things he ever did. I'll have to make certain my mom gives him a full ten second head start before trying to make him a eunuch._

"I know where he is, and I can lead you to him... Uh, what are your names?"

The two girls instantly started smiling. "I'm Natsume and this is my little sister Kurumi. Could you really take us to our father?"

"Sure, I can take you there right now; we should make it in about a day if we start now."

They each squealed as they gathered their packs and headed down the road with Daikura, each on grabbing an arm of his and leaning on him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah," said Soun Tendo. "Now I understand. Who would have thought He would be that nice to anyone?"

Daikura had just spent the last few minutes explaining to Soun, Nabiki, Kasumi, and Akane why Natsume and Kurumi thought he was their father. The two girls were asleep in the front room, thanks to a few pressure points that Daikura had used without their knowledge. "I wish for them to stay here. They see you as a father, and will undoubtedly be great daughters to you."

"I understand, but it has only been five years since I lost my wife. I don't know if I am able to handle anymore children."

"Plus," added Nabiki. "We don't exactly have the funds. Father hasn't taught in years."

Daikura reached deep into his backpack and brought out a small sack. He emptied it on the table, producing over two dozen rare gem stones. "That right there is worth about fourteen billion yen. So you should be well off for a long time. I can help you sale them so it shouldn't raise too many questions. And if a female role model will help, I can invite my mother to stay with you guys. She already sees you like family, so it shouldn't be a problem. And Ucchan would enjoy having sisters."

Soun immediately began crying again. "At last, the families will soon be joined; I take it you also came for the engagement?"

All four children immediately face-faulted. Daikura was the first to speak, sensing how angry two of the girls had become, though Nabiki's anger was slightly less due to her interest in the jewels in front of her. "Sorry Mr. Tendo, but I'm only twelve and my brother is eleven. It's still a little early for us to be thinking about marriage."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After meeting his mom and Ukyo at the door, Daikura needed a few minutes to regain his breath. _I swear that has to be a secret technique._ He turned around to see the five Tendo girls staring at him, slight anger in their eyes. _I guess me and my brother really walked into it. I need to remember to really bash father for this during our next training session._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here."

Ryoga turned around to see a redheaded boy, who had just tossed him the lunch sack he had just caught. "Uh, thanks, but why are you being nice?"

The redheaded boy came closer. "My name's Daikura, and you already met my brother Ranma. I usually end up cleaning up his messes. But don't blame him. I've been trying to undo some of the damage my father did to him while we've been training. Everything is a competition to him, even getting his lunch. So I brought a spare and thought I should give it to you, after all, you shouldn't go hungry."

The two headed outside, Daikura talking about the training him and Ranma had gone through, as well as the bad habits their stupid father had instilled in the younger brother. Ryoga listened intently, asking questions and trying to see if Daikura could train him as well, seeing as how the brother actually cared about the people he tried to teach.

"Ok, but first you need to take off your shirt."

Ryoga's face grew red. "Uh, why?"

"Well, if you expect me to hit the forty-five points to help remove your curse of bad direction, I need you to remove your shirt."

"How do you know about my family curse?"

"I've been at this school for a week, it's not like I haven't heard the rumors and seen the teachers leading you around."

After Ryoga removed his shirt, Daikura hit the exact places he needed before telling the boy he could put his shirt back on. "That will only work for a while, I'll have to do it for a month to make it permanent, and assuming nothing else reinforces the curse."

Ryoga looked around, feeling slightly different. He walked over to a fence, and then walked back, all in fifteen seconds. "Wow, I didn't get lost. Thanks man."

Daikura simply smiled. "Sure, what are friends for."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They went where?" Daikura had just returned from his trip, planning on giving Ryoga another booster shot for his sense of direction, only to find this.

"Jusenkyo," said Ryoga, putting his shirt back on. "They said they were planning on training at some springs. Why?"

Daikura looked towards the ocean. _They have a three day head start on me, so they are already on land and heading deeper in China. If I run as fast as I can for as long as I can, I should be able to get to them before they do something stupid. _"Thank you Ryoga, I'll keep in touch. Let me know if your sense of direction goes haywire again. I gotta go after them. See you later."

Ryoga watches as Daikura runs as fast as he can. When he hits the ocean, his speed is enough to carry him over the water, appearing to actually run on the ocean surface.

Ryoga rubs his head. _I can't let my best friend rush to save his family and not try and help them._ With that, Ryoga heads back for his house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga ran into his home, darting up to his room to grab his traveling backpack. He quickly runs downstairs, seeing his mother doing dishes. "Sorry I gotta go mom, I'm heading to China."

"Have a nice time dear, don't forget to write.' She watches as her son leaves. _That's a nice son. He knows his friends went over there three days ago and he is going to have fun with them. Such a nice son I raised._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura was just standing beside the spring. _I was too late. Damn you pops, you idiot. Don't you ever read a damn thing before trying it!_

The Jusenkyo guide walked over besides Daikura. "Oh, is very bad sir, him fall into Spring of Drowned Girl. Is very sad tale of girl who drown in spring 1500 years ago. Now whoever fall in, turn into beautiful girl. Very, very tragic tale."

Daikura turned towards the guide. "Is there a cure?"

"Yes sir, individual must go to Spring of Drowned Man, but must wait full year, otherwise curses will mix. Cannot take water with you, magic water loses power after few days."

"AAAHHH!"

Both turn towards the now female Ranma, who is looking down her shirt at her new chest.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Ranma, if I'd gotten here sooner, you and pops wouldn't be cursed." Daikura was setting up a small fire. A small kettle of water was beside it, hoping to warm up enough to deactivate Ranma's curse.

"It's OK, I don't blame you." The now female Ranma removed her shirt and wrung it out; trying to remove the water that still soaked it. "I blame that stupid panda father of ours."

"Well, I'm still sorry, want me to hop into the spring. I did it for the Nekoken; I can do it for this."

Ranma looked at her brother, forgetting that all she had on her chest was the shirt she had taken off and was ringing out. "No way in hell! You are not setting one foot into those springs. Besides, you learned enough about the Nekoken to help me out. At least I can say cat without freaking out."

Daikura looked at Ranma, now topless. _I can't resist this opportunity. This is going to be fun. _"Ranma, if you plan on talking to me, you might want to cover your breasts."

Ranma looked down and immediately blushed, covering herself with her free arm. "Quit looking you pervert."

Daikura lowered his head. "I am scarred for life now. The first woman I ever see topless and it's my brother/sister. I will never be the same again." He follows this by laughing.

Ranma, now mad at the fact her brother was laughing at her, forgot her modesty and rushed him. Daikura raised a leg and used his foot to deflect Ranma's punch, then quickly spun around knocking the now warm water onto Ranma, turning her back into a guy. "At least put those away, you might put someone's eye out with those." The now male Ranma proceeded to chase his laughing brother around the field.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoga was led outside of the Jusenkyo guide's home, removing his shirt as Daikura prepared to hit the forty-five necessary points to reset Ryoga's sense of direction. Afterwards, as the now restored directional boy replaced his shirt, Daikura felt it best to fill him in on what had happened, who the girl who knocked him into the spring was, that he would have to wait a year before entering the spring of drowned man to cure himself, as well as informing him that he would now have to travel with Ranma and his father, in case the Jusenkyo curse affected his other curse, making Diakura's cure another temporary job.

"That fat panda almost turned me into dinner, and you want me to travel along with him and Ranma, the guy who constantly made my life hell in junior high school, why should I?"

Daikura turned towards him. "One, I was able to make certain you got to your fight with my brother on time, and fought him to a draw, a good job if I do say so. Two, he is still training, and I will share my techniques with you as I do him. Three, we have no idea how one curse will affect another, so by this time tomorrow, you could revert to the lost-boy again. And finally four, you never know. With Ranma's luck, you might enjoy seeing what he gets himself into."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura placed a large amount of money on the table, which the owner immediately took, heading off to the kitchen to prepare their meals. The now male Ranma was staring at a mirror, looking at his ponytail, now wrapped in the dragon's whisker. Daikura was fuming at his brother a scowl on his face, while Ryoga was pounding the table, laughing his ass off at the story Ranma had just told them.

"Damn it Ranma!" Daikura yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to not let your appetite control your actions, you're almost as bad as pops?"

"I am nothing like the old man!" screamed Ranma.

Daikura began sipping his tea. "Remind me again how come your hair is bound by the dragon's whisker."

Ranma stared at the table, his face red with embarrassment.

Meanwhile Ryoga had fallen backwards in his chair, ignoring the pain and continuing to laugh at what Ranma had done. _Daikura was right. I am so glad I decided to tag along. This is definitely worth turning into a pig!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group had arrived at the Amazon village, where a contest was going on. The two fighters on the log were a large, bulky woman, and a small girl, who appeared to be only a teenager. Daikura watched in fascination as the fight continued. _The teenager is good. Her moves are fluid, but she does have some holes. _It was when the girl was finished with her larger opponent when she looked over at the new group, a look of anger on her face. _Shit! What are the chances that when I turn around, Ranma and pops are doing something very stupid to earn the wrath of an Amazon?_

His mind answered his question. _About 100 for the event._

He turned around to see both Ranma and pops stuffing their faces with the food that had been set aside for the first place prize of the competition. _So this is what it's like to be at one of those needed events. I must remember never to ask to be near them again. It is obvious that some god or gods really hates us._ "Stop eating you two, that's not free food!"

He turned around again to see the young purple-haired winner, holding her two bonboris in her hands. She began to speak in Mandarin, which only the guide and Daikura could understand as well as speak. "You have committed a great dishonor."

Daikura answered her in Mandarin, hoping to calm her anger and perhaps save their lives. "Forgive my family honored winner. They mean no disrespect, but are in fact extremely stupid. However, I will view this as my fault as I should have watched them more closely. I will make restitution for their grievances. What would you consider a fair and equitable sum?"

The girl smiled. "For starters, I wish a panda skin rug."

Ranma stared at the two, and then turned to the guide, food still in her mouth. "What'd she say?"

The guide turned towards him/her, hoping to not anger them by repeating the comments that Daikura had made about them. "She very angry kind sirs. She wish panda skin rug for eating her food."

Ranma turned towards her. "Well how about I fight ya. If I win, then there ain't a problem."

Daikura turned towards his brother/sister. "Ranma no, you can't do that!"

"Too late, the challenge to Xian Pu is accepted." Daikura turned to see a small elderly woman, barely two feet tall, standing besides the one now known as Xian Pu.

Before Daikura could try and stop the fight, Ranma was already on the log, knocking Xian Pu off it with a single kick. _Damn you brother, do you know what you just did?!_

Ranma had hopped off the log, beginning to enjoy her victory when Xian Pu rose off the ground, went over to the redheaded girl and kissed her on the cheek.

Daikura, seeing this, grabbed Ranma and made a dash towards the others, but was stopped by two small girls, each with a deadly weapon in hand. Daikura tosses Ranma into the air, and uses two ki-punches to shatter their weapons, then leaps over the two, shouting in Mandarin "Since I didn't finish the fight, there is no victor!" He then catches Ranma and holds onto her with his right hand, leans down and hoists the Jusenkyo guide; who is still holding P-chan, onto his shoulders, and grabs the panda with his left hand before tearing out of the village as fast as he can with several Amazons chasing them.

Khu Lon hops over to her great-granddaughter Xian Pu. "Great granddaughter, you must pack immediately and pursue the redheaded girl for defeating you. You must not return until she is dead. Take Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung with you. The redheaded male started combat with them, and they must finish it. If he defeats them, then they may both have him in marriage since he challenged them at the same time. Now go now and pack, you will have a lot of tracking to do."

"Yes great grandmother!" they chimed in unison. Then they departed to go to their homes and pack to track down this Ranma and her family.

Khu Lon stared at the running family, now only a small dot on the horizon. _It is too bad about the girl, she would make a fine Amazon, but rules are rules. Her brother will provide strong children for the village, if we can get him back here._

_I wonder if he has a brother._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daikura had been running for two hours straight, never even looking back. When he figured that he had outrun the Amazons by about a good forty miles, he threw his father and brother/sister to the forest floor. "Do you two have any idea what you just did?"

The panda held up a sign. "You realize we didn't get our food."

The Jusenkyo guide climbed down off Daikura's shoulders, P-chan still in his arms. "Oh kind sirs, is very bad. Amazon who girl defeat gave girl kiss of death. She now hunts you to ends of earth."

Ranma went extremely pale. "She's going to track me down and try and kill me?"

Daikura smiled a little. "Wait until she finds out you're a cursed male little brother. Do you know what they do to males who defeat them?"

Ranma looked even paler, staring down at her crotch.

"Not that bad young sir," said the guide. "For males, they give kiss of marriage."

Ranma face-faulted to the ground. _That's much worse._

Daikura looked over at P-chan, who if he was making a human sound, Daikura suspected it was that of thunderous laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole family had gathered around the table, where Soun Tendo had passed around a postcard from Genma Saotome, which said that he was bringing his sons to the dojo today. It was then that the Tendo girls; Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, Natsume, and Kurumi, noticed that Ukyo and Nodoka were polishing their respective weapons. Nodoka was polishing her family's honor sword while Ukyo was polishing her battle spatula.

"Oh my," said Kasumi. "I hope you aren't planning to use those on Ranma or Daikura."

The two looked at her, a bright smile on their faces. Then they spoke in perfect unison. "Oh no, these aren't for them, these are for their idiot father when he arrives." Then they both went back to polishing their weapons.

Soun Tendo began to let lose his river of tears. _Genma my old friend, though your death will be slow and painful, take satisfaction in knowing that I will ensure that our two schools are joined as one, assuming Nodoka doesn't try and take me out as well._

Everyone paled a little when they heard both Nodoka and Ukyo humming the funeral march.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the storm passed, the people along a certain street in Nerima saw a surprising and shocking display. A panda was tied up suspended by ropes along a long, metal pole. A redheaded girl was holding up the front end, while a redheaded male was holding up the rear end. A black pig was sitting on the stomach of the panda.

"Why are we going there again, you know pops engaged us to them?" The redhead girl continued to walk forward.

"Because," said the redheaded man, "when we get there, we get to watch something very good happen."

The girl stopped and turned her head, staring at her brother. "Good for us or good for the idiot panda?"

The boy smiled. "Very good for us. Mom has wanted to 'talk' to dad for a while about his training methods."

As the panda began to stir, the black pig leaped into the air, bringing its hooves down on the panda's skull with a sickening thud, returning the panda to unconsciousness.

The male looked at the pig, who had bounced back to the panda's stomach. "Thank you P-chan."

The pig looked at him. "Bweee Bwee." (Translation: You're welcome, I enjoyed it.")

The group continued on, the girl with a huge smile on her face. _I need to stop and get a camera. I really want to remember every part about this. It might even be worth the engagements._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

**HEADS UP:** I am thinking of posting a One Shot Chapter of nothing but ideas that I came up with that some of you may wish to take on. If anyone is interested, let me know in the reviews. Thanks.

Also, thanks to everyone who wished me support on my father's passing. It was greatly appreciated.


End file.
